A storage medium may include a number of tracks written with data. Writing data to one track results in a degradation of the data on an adjacent track. As different tracks are written at a different frequency, one track may be written a number of times before the adjacent track is re-written. In such a case, the degradation to the adjacent track increases and at some point results in a lack of readability of the adjacent track.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for storing data to a storage medium.